Love Letters
by Marka.Carbondale
Summary: [RoyEd AlWin] Edward feels as though he and Roy's relationship is winding down as his nineteenth birthday approaches. Then, tragedy strikes. Earlier stuff, not recommended by author.
1. In the Beginning

Roy strolled down the hallway of the apartment building, going to his favorite place. This place was Edward Elric's apartment. At eighteen, Edward had fully matured. Well, he had fully matured physically. Most definitely not mentally. Though on the outside, he acted older than Roy, in private, Edward acted like a little kid.

Not bothering to knock, he tried the door. He peered in and saw the blonde sitting on the couch flipping through channels, and was obviously bored. He opened the door all the way and stepped in.

"YOUR SAVIOR HAS ARRIVED!"

Edward continued to look at the television screen, not caring that Roy was yelling in his doorway.

"Close the door, Roy-san." Edward said, glancing at him. "Its winter and I don't like the cold."

"Something wrong, Edo-kun?" Roy shut the door quietly behind him and walked up to the couch.

"Just in a bad mood." He sighed. "I need something to do-" He covered his mouth, wishing that he hadn't said that.

"NO PROBLEM!" Roy grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. Edward pulled his hand back.

"Not today, Roy-san." He sat back on the couch and sighed. "Today is not a good day."

Roy pouted. "Are you sure?" He put a hand on Edward's messy blonde hair. Edward swatted the hand away.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Hurt, Roy walked out of the room, drooping his head. "Er, bye, Edo-kun."

Edward just stared at the screen.

Shutting the door behind him, Roy leaned against the wall and thought. _What could have put him in such a bad mood?_ He pondered and then walked off, in low spirits.

- - -

The next day, Edward got up at the ungodly hour of four and lay in bed for several minutes before getting up and stumbling into his closet. He was trying as hard as he could to choose between the Military uniform and his outfit.

After about ten minutes of staring at the clothes, he reached for the Military uniform, which he hardly wore. He slipped into it, noticing that it was getting smaller. Sighing, he left the apartment building, not bothering to eat.

Not knowing that today was his birthday; Edward was nineteen and hardly noticed. This also meant that he and Roy were almost official for two years.

_Two long years._

He paused.

_What?_ He answered back to his mind.

_You heard what I said. Two _long_ years._

_No, I love Roy, don't start with me._

_You saw how you treated him yesterday. I think you're winding down._

"No!" Realizing that he was yelling at himself, he ignored the voice. Walking silently in the bitterly cold morning air, he saw someone equally as bitter looking as himself walking in the early hours. They were wearing a black over coat, and instantly, he knew who it was. He ran up to the midnight black-haired man and started walking next to him.

"Er…sorry about yesterday." He looked at the ground.

Roy jumped when he saw the blonde-haired boy. "Hi, Edo-kun," He smiled, putting his arm around him. "Early morning too?"

Edward snuggled closer to him. He was warm, especially compared to the icy cold air. "Heh heh, yeah."

"No problem. We all have our days, don't we?"

He smiled. "Yeah…"

The two walked to the office.

----

Edward sat in his office tapping his pencil incessantly on his desk. "So bored," he mumbled. He looked down at the report he just finished and thought to himself, "I had better take those down."

He picked them up, leaving the slightly dented pencil on his desk. Walking down the hall, hands in the pockets which were in a different place than his black pants, he sighed.

Riza passed him in the hallway and waved unusually happily, hoping to somehow lift his spirits. No such luck.

As he approached the office of the Colonel, he checked his pocket watch. Almost five. He would be off work soon. He opened the door and Roy was lying asleep on his desk.

Edward smiled in a pitying sort of way and walked up to the desk. "Roy-san."

Roy shifted a bit, but didn't move. "Roy!" His head lifted in a real sleepy sort of way and looked at Ed.

"Oh, hey Edo-kun," he sleepily replied to him, "You got those reports for me? I actually get out of work on time today so I thought we could go out."

Edward's mind raced. A date? First, his eyes lit up in an 'omigod' sort of way, but then he thought about whether or not he wanted to go.

"Er…Roy-san…"

"Yeeeesssss," He said, while checking things off on the reports.

"Er, I can't go."

"What!" Dropping the papers, Roy stood up.

"I ca-can't go…"

"Man, really?" His head drooped and he plopped back in the chair.

"Yeah, er, I need to get my arm fixed soon, and Winry's coming into town tonight, so she'll do it tonight."

"Well…" he signed the last line, "…at least let me walk you home."

"Er, okay…"

----

Roy kissed his forehead and said, "Ok… well, see you later…"

"Yeah… I guess…"

Roy gave him a look that said, "What, you're not going to invite me in?"

Edward sighed and walked into his apartment. When he was about to close the door Roy caught it, making Edward jump.

"Happy Birthday, Edo." He leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Edward stumbled back as Roy put his arms around the boy. Edward gave in and put his arms around Roy's neck. Feeling Edward kiss back made all his troubles melt away.

Roy pulled back and patted his boyfriend. He reached into his pocket, fishing out a small package. "Open it after I leave." He ran his hand through Edward's hair.

"Do-don't leave." He pulled Roy close to him, almost forcibly.

"Okay, Edo." He kissed him again. "I thought you had to meet Winry."

"I just want to be with you on my birthday."

"Happy Nineteenth." He pushed Edward onto the bed, lying on top of him. "I love you, Edo-kun."

Edward smiled, almost evilly. "I love you, Roy-san." He kissed him, not even noticing that he was almost being crushed under Roy's weight.

Roy pushed down on Edward's arms harder, and he cringed. Edward remained silent, not wanting to ruin the moment. Roy became more and more aggressive, pushing more weight on Edward then he ever had before, "Roy-san."

Roy ignored him.

As Roy pushed his lips on Edward, he pulled back, "Roy-san, it hurts."

Roy remained silent.

Edward moved his legs with trouble, slamming them into Roy's stomach, pushing him off the bed. Edward's eyes welled up with tears. "What's wrong with you?"

Roy shook his head, and felt the blood trickle from where his head had hit the ground. "Edo-kun,"

Roy stood up and walked to him. "St-stay away," Edward backed into the wall.

He put his hands on the boy's shoulders, and Edward looked to the side. "Edo-kun, stop it."

"Me stop i-" Roy pressed his lips to Edward's mouth, and chills ran up his back. His whole body went numb, making it impossible for him to squirm away.

Edward couldn't do anything. He just stood there, stunned. When Roy let him go, Edward managed to get away, running across the room. "L-leave me alone. Ju-ust never talk to me again."

Edward opened the door and began to run out of it, but Roy caught his waist in his strong grip and turned him around.

"Be careful, Edo."

"Stop calling me that!"

Roy's eyes lit up in shock when he heard him say this, giving Edward the opportune moment to leave his grip. "Edo-kun!" Roy started to run after him.

Edward ran down the steps and into the street without even bothering to look. Roy watched in horror from the sidewalk, all in a flash the car slammed into his side and he was lying on the ground. "Edo-kun!"

Roy ran up to his side and grabbed Edward's hand, his side was bleeding heavily and Roy began to snap his fingers.

"N-no," Edward grabbed his gloved hand, "Even that way, I can't survive."

Roy choked, "D-don't say that." He took his hand away. "I can fix it."

Edward reached out and slapped him, "STOP IT!" He coughed blood. "Y-you can't save me. Stop being foolish. L-listen to me.

"Don't think that because I'm gone you can d-dwell on t-this." Edward smiled pitifully. "I want you to live for me, so just..." Edward closed his eyes for a while. "Just don't stop being Roy."

"Edward, you aren't going to leave me. I won't let you." Roy was holding back tears.

"Stop, you're making me feel worse." Edward tightened his grip.

"Ed-kun, I can fix you, just let me flame..."

"No, Roy, that won't work this time," he coughed up blood. "The cut is far too deep."

Roy buried his head into Edward's chest, "I'm sorry."

Roy felt Edward's grip loosen. "It's okay." He heard his pulse stop.

"Edo-kun..."

And for the first time, Roy Mustang cried.


	2. And now, for the rest of the story

Riza shifted through the sad mess that was once Edward's apartment. She found a small wrapped package on the table by the door. Glancing around and confirming that she was alone, she slipped the package out of its colorful wrapping. She opened the small velvet covered box and gasped upon seeing the gift inside. Inside was a small ring with a silver band and a golden stone with a small black dot in the middle.

Engraved in the ring was a simple note. I'll love forever, Edward. On the inside was carved Roy. Riza dropped the package and left the room quickly.

---

Roy rolled over in the bed where he had lain for almost an entire week. His pillow squished slightly from the tears that had soaked and built up inside. He ran his fingers through his hair, greasy and matted. He sighed and rolled onto his back, feeling the tears coming back up again. He glanced around the room and suddenly, a white haze began to form in the right side of his room. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, as the haze began to form into a fuzzy shape of a body. As the haze came into focus, Roy gasped and fell off the side of the bed. There, at the other side of the bed, was a translucent Edward Elric.

"Roy," the voice was an angelic whisper, so quiet that if it were any softer it would be unheard.

"Roy, what are you doing?"

"Edo-kun…" Roy lifted his head above the bed and looked at him with awe. "I-is that you?"

"I asked you a question."

"I d-don't know what you mean."

"You're dwelling, Roy." Edward drifted towards him and became so close that he was almost touching his face, "I told you not to dwell, _didn't I?_"

Roy gulped and nodded shakily. "W-why are you h-here?"

"I need to tell you," Edward drifted back and looked in Roy's eyes with pity, "that you need to move on. _Now."_

"Stay with me, please."

"I can't Roy. I can't touch you, feel you, be with you. I can only see you."

Tears came back to his eyes. "Don't say that." He grabbed a pillow and threw it towards him, closing his eyes, "Don't lie!"

He opened his eyes as the pillow flew through Edward's stomach and landed on the ground.

"You can't touch me, or hurt me. We can't. I can't." Edward sighed, crying invisible tears. "It can't be. It's not over…" He looked up at Roy and whispered, "…I am."

"I'm sorry, Edward…"

"I have to go,"

"You have to know! It was all my fault… and I'm sorry."

But Edward was already gone in the mist of the early morning. Roy soaked his sheets with tears.

---

Somehow getting himself out of bed, Roy struggled out of his apartment. He had cleaned himself, but he felt the same as the night before. He walked down to work at six, not being able to sleep at all since the incident the night before.

At work, all he did was stare at the wall, signing papers that he didn't even know what they said. After doing work for hours, he gave up, laying his head on the desk and staring off into the distance. He spotted a blank notebook and reached for it, not even knowing what he would write. He just started writing everything he thought of down. It turned into this:

Dear Edward,

I can't begin to tell you how awful and horrible each day has been since that terrible day. I don't even know how I cope. It might be that I know that you'd want me to, or maybe it's that I have this faint, foolish hope that I'll see you. I know I won't and that's that part of me that makes me sad.

Every day tugs on my heart, but all the times we had together, good and bad, will always overpower that extreme sadness. Edward, nothing can bring you back, and we both know that. I'm hoping that you're thinking of me, in the better place that you are at. My life will never be the same now.

The only thing that gets me out of bed each day is knowing that it's what you would have wanted. You wouldn't want me to dwell on the past, but Ed-kun, it's so hard. I miss you more than anything.

Even if the world dries up and its inhabitants become bitter, and even if the entire world forgets you. I will always remember you.

Love,

Roy Mustang.

Suddenly, he felt different. It was like all the sadness had drifted away. Like it was sucked into the note he had just written.

And that's how the love letters started.

---

Soon, the letters filled the notebooks. They filled folders, and whole stacks of paper from the typewriter. He would write one and all the sadness would go away… temporarily. He would be his old self, no one knowing any better, but as soon as the sadness began to creep back, he would make some excuse and write a letter. Or two. Or five. Whatever it took, he would take any time and do it.

Soon, people began to catch on to what was going on. Riza was cleaning through his office and came across the box filled with all the letters. She informed others and people began to avoid talking about anything remotely close to the subject of Edward. As people became more and more worried, Roy wrote more and more.

One day, there was a lot of yelling coming from the colonel's office. Riza was walking down the hallway when she heard the door slam open and close. Roy ran down the hallway and pushed Riza on the ground, taking her gun.

"COLONEL!" She got up quickly and ran towards him into Edward's dusty old office. He shoved the gun into his mouth.

"Colonel, stop it. Take the gun out of your mouth." She looked into his eyes sternly, "_Now_."

His eyes looking into hers, they read loud and clear. _No_.

"Please," Her eyes were changing; they looked into his with sadness and pleading. "Don't do it to me, too. Haven't you stopped to think that there are other people that care about you?"

He pulled the gun out of his mouth slowly, and looked at her. "Elizabeth?"

"People like me, Roy." She felt her eyes well up with tears and she walked towards him, laying her head on his chest, "Don't make me hurt, _please._"

He hadn't felt the warmth of a woman in a long time. He hugged her, feeling rather awkward. "I-I won't."

---

Several weeks later, Roy was sitting his office when Riza burst into his office.

"Sir," she thrust an envelope into his face, "You won't believe this."

He slowly took the envelope and opened it.

"James Elric." He looked up at Riza. "_Another one?_"

She nodded.

"How old is our youngest Elric?"

"Sixteen, sir."

"Hmm…" he thought for a second, turning his chair to the window. "I guess I had better give him a visit, eh?"

She smiled, "That would be nice."

"Book me for a train ride. Mark this as a private mission."

"Of course, sir."

---

He sat in the uncomfortable seat, glancing often at his bag, thinking of writing a letter. _Why did I bring that damn notebook?_ He thought.

He arrived at his destination, a familiar town that he had never seen before. He paid the driver and looked at the address, walking the long way. He smiled, breathing in the fresh rural air, not having a break from the fumey air of Central for a long time. He saw the house over a hill and breathed in nervously. He walked towards the home and arrived quickly at the front door. He knocked on the door and heard a loud thud in the background and footsteps. The door opened and a boy a couple of inches shorter than him with long brown hair appeared.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang. I came down here to inform you about your brother."

"Brother?" He thought for a second. "You mean Edward and Alphonse?"

Roy nodded.

"Well, which one?"

_Wow, he's just like Edward. Just like him._

"Er, Edward."

"What about him?"

"He passed on a few weeks ago. We haven't had the funeral yet." He gulped, trying to hide his utter sadness, "It will be next Thursday in central. If you need help with the fare-"

"He's dead?"

Nodding again, his eyes wetted a bit. He closed his eye tightly.

"Wow…I never even got to meet him-"he looked at Roy, "what's wrong with you?'

"Nothing."

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

_No! I don't want to be reminded about him at all and you're doing it now!_

"Sure."

He walked into the messy two story. "Do you, er, live with anyone?"

"I lived with my dad until he left two years ago, I don't know when he'll be home."

Roy kept quiet, knowing fine and well that his father was dead for good, and that he had given his life for Edward and Alphonse. Roy took a seat as James left the room. "I'll be right back,"

He looked around the extremely messy house. _It's how Edward would have kept it._ He shook his head, trying to keep thoughts such as those out of his head.

Suddenly he heard a crash and he stood up steadfast. James came slowly out of the kitchen.

"Roy…" the angelic whisper was back.

"J-James?"

"No Roy, it's me… Edward."

"St-top it, James," Roy pulse quickened and his breath shortened.

"Do I have to prove it to you?" James grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall, pressing the soft untouched lips to his.

"Edo-kun, what are you doing?"

"I want to be with you one last time. Kiss me; I want to feel your lips."

Roy pulled the boy to him and kissed him, closing his eyes and not caring that it wasn't him. His memories with his one love rushed back, all at once. He didn't even feel himself crying. He just felt the boy on him, like it was Edward and that everything was back to normal. Like it was like before.

When he broke off of Edward, Roy opened his eyes, arriving back in reality.

"You finally moved on, and that's all I really want."

"I just want to make you happy."

"Just forget about me. When your time comes, you'll see me again, we'll be together again, and it will be like old times." He ran James hand through Roy's raven black hair. "I'll love you forever, and I'll miss you."

"What do you mean?"

"I leave after my funeral."

"WHERE?"

"I move on."

"No! Don't move on!"

"I have to, Roy-san."

He sighed. "I'll really miss you, Edo-kun."

"I know how you feel about Hawkeye, and I know she loves you, so just be with her. She'll make you happier than I ever could. I have to go Roy." He hugged Roy. "I'm shorter again…"

He nodded with a smile on his face. "Bye Edo-kun."

Edward kissed his love one last time. "Good-bye."

Roy watched the soul leave James' body and disappear into haze. He left the house before James could rise. Running down the empty dirt road, he caught the first ride he could into the town to the train station.

---

On the day of the funeral, not one happy face was spotted for miles. There had to be thousands upon thousands of people who had appeared at the funeral. Roy stood at the front of them all, emotionless. Behind him stood Winry, crying loudly into Al's chest as he comforted her. Hawkeye stood to his left. There was the coffin, covered in the gold and blue military flag, looking cold and alone in the gloomy grey sky. Roy stepped up to say his words.

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist. He was one of the most important State Alchemist that ever was. 'Be thou for the people' is the Alchemist saying, and Edward Elric, you surely are for the people. You lived up to your name, even if you did stray from the commands, it was always for the best, and even though you said you worked for yourself, I always knew it was for the people. Not for the military or you even, but for the people, whether you care for them or don't even know them.

"Though for the first few years, I teased you and treated you harshly, I loved you always, and I always have. Though moving on was your final wish for me, I don't think that I can, because you were always a part of me. You always will be, and though I know that you don't think so, you're better than any state alchemist I have ever known, including myself."

He sighed, trying his hardest to keep himself from crying. He stood firmly at the front and saluted towards him, a strange gesture to a lower officer. He walked off and stood next to Riza. The next person to leave the large group was Winry, walking up to the front of the coffin and staring at the people in the group.

"Though people guessed that Edward and I were never anything but friends, and assumed that he had no interest at all in me, they were wrong. I felt Edward's love always, but I knew that his for Roy was always stronger and overpowered it. But I always loved Edward, whether it was saving me from all sorts of danger, or just sitting next to me. For the short time that we were together, it was bliss. The only thing that helps me out is my fiancé, Alphonse. I'll always my first love; I'll always remember Edward Elric. Always."

She walked off in tears and into her future husband's arms. Al hugged her and left her there, walking in front of the coffin with pure anger in his eyes.

"I hate you, nii-san." The whole audience gasped and Winry lookup up. The tears came to his eyes and the anger was overpowered by sadness, "I love you, nii-san. You are my best friend, my brother, my hero. I always looked up to you, and truly, I am really all that's left of this messed up family. Me and James. Don't forget the times we had together and how hard we worked. Don't forget."

He gulped and walked away. Alphonse and Winry approached the coffin, leaving a bouquet of yellow roses that must have amounted to fifty or sixty.

Then, after everyone began to depart to the funeral reception, Roy came to the coffin. He pulled a familiar velvet box out of his jacket and put it on the coffin, opening it and setting the silver banded ring with the yellow stone on the blue and grey cloth.

"I was going to ask you," he talked into the coffin, "ask you to marry me. Be my husband. I had to make that mistake didn't I? I had to piss you off and get you killed. I'll wait until the day I die, and then I'll give you a ring. Then I'll make your life be with me forever. Just wait."

Edward sat, invisible, on the coffin next to where Roy was kneeling. "Why couldn't you just have asked me then and there? I would have said yes…" he looked down at the ground, "I would have lived."

Roy looked up at the sky. "I love you, Edward Elric." He felt a drop of rain on his face.

Roy and Edward said at the same time, "I guess the sky is going to cry for me today."

Roy stood up and breathed in, "This is where my life starts anew, I guess…"

He walked away as Edward felt his feet lift off the ground and he floated up into the air. "Goodbye for now, Roy Mustang."

---

Almost seven years later, Roy stood up in his office, watching snowflakes drift slowly to the ground, "Happy twenty-sixth birthday, Edward." He smiled, not even sad anymore. He turned around and saw Riza standing in front of his desk.

"New info on the killer, I think we know where he'll attack next."

He took the paper in her hand away from her and studied it for a couple minutes.

"Warehouse six?"

She nodded.

"Though it may be a theory," he said, standing up, "We should definitely send-"

He was interrupted by the door to his office opening and two unison voices screaming, "UNCLE MUSTANG!"

There in the door stood two small children, red in the face from running, blonde and brown hair a mess.

He smiled and beckoned for them to come closer. Their faces brightened and ran to him. He lifted the two onto his desk, forgetting the mounds of work on his desk.

"Aaron! Kim!" The shouting came from across the hallway. A crisp clean Winry with her frazzled husband Alphonse appeared. Winry sighed. "There you are!"

"Hello, Colonel! We're here to see James, but I guess the kids got away."

Roy laughed patting Aaron on the head, mussing his shoulder length blonde hair, "It's okay. You know I love your kids." He bent down and looked at the two. "How old are you guys, now?"

The girl spoke first, her short brown hair swaying as she moved her body, "FOUR!"

The boy acted older. "I'm six, Uncle Mustang." He held out his fingers, counting to six.

"So," Al said, "Where is James?"

"Down the hall to the right, the fourth door," he pointed that way, "His name should be on the door."

"Okay," Winry smiled, "go on, Alphonse, take the kids, I'll catch up."

He nodded, "C'mon kids, Mommy and Uncle need to talk."

"Awwwwwwwwww!"

"C'mon, we're going to see Uncle James!"

"YAY!" The two jumped down, hugging Mustang and running to their father and jumping up and down next to him down the hallway.

As Winry watched them down the hallway, Roy sighed, "Such a happy family."

She turned to him, "Yeah." She looked down at the ground. "It's Edward's birthday, you know."

"Yep!" Roy laughed, "Imagine, he would be 26 today."

"Yeah…" She smiled and looked at him. "I heard about this killer. Another state alchemist killer, eh?"

"…yeah."

"Be careful, Roy." She smiled at him wider, "You're important to James, you're his hero, you know."

"I get the feeling," he sighed, "That I'm more than that. I just don't feel for him the same way I did Edward. They're so alike, but they're so different in my eyes."

"Just be careful." She wagged her finger at him, "Promise?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I promise."

She began to leave, and stopped in the doorway, "Good."

---

Later that night, after confirming soldiers to come out to the sixth Warehouse, Mustang, Hawkeye, and James Elric stood outside of the abandoned establishment.

James was shivering in the bitter air. Roy turned to him and asked, "Are you okay, Elric?"

James blushed and looked away, "Yeah." Roy caught his smile. "I'm fine."

He smiled at the young boy, who actually, at the age of twenty-two, wasn't young at all. Such an old age to not have a love yet, well, he did, but unfortunately, his love didn't feel the same way. His love, who was Roy. Roy's love belonged to Riza now, something that was also not returned, as Hawkeye was with Havoc.

Such a love triangle, no?

Roy sighed, hands in pockets, and laughed. He hadn't been on such a mission in a long time; a interesting night awaited him tonight.

Suddenly, rustling came from the inside and everyone jumped to attention. They waited there for a while until falling out of attention and going back to their temporary leisure.

"Need some help, Colonel?"

Roy turned around to see a slightly pale Alphonse, hands in pockets. "Hey Al, gonna help us out, I guess."

He heard James groan several feet away. Soon, he joined the conversation. "You have to be in on anything, don't you?"

"Hey, I'm just here to help."

Roy watched the two bicker as Edward and Alphonse had once done. It was amazing that they had not even known each other their whole lives, yet they acted so and argued quite often.

Suddenly, a loud explosion emitted from the building and Roy silently motioned for all the troops to move in. Roy led them quietly and slowly into the abandoned Warehouse and towards where the explosion came from. Inside, stood three people circled around a fire. Riza was the first to speak.

"HANDS UP!"

The three spun around, with explosives in hand. A gun shot up on the other side, and went off, bullets going astray. One skimmed over Roy's shoulder and he grabbed it, cringing.

"Are you okay, sir?" James looked at him worryingly.

"Fine, I've definitely had worse." He laughed and then put his glove on, turning to the three in the room, "Alright, if you haven't already figured it out, I'm the Flame Alchemist. If you don't give up, I'm going to-"

He never got to finish his sentence. His words were replaced with wide eyes, open mouth and falling to the ground. Instead of words, his mouth filled with blood. Roy Mustang had just been shot in the chest and now he was dying.

---

Winry sat in her room on the bed, her children already asleep, as it was 11 'o clock at night. She had been unsure about letting Alphonse leave, but he refused to stay if his half-brother and one of his best friends could be in trouble. She read a magazine. Wrote a letter. Worked on automail. Anything to get her mind off the terrible things that could be happening to her husband of six years. She sighed and heard a voice behind her say, "Hey Winry, long time no see, huh?"

She whipped around, and there on the bed sat Edward. Same as always Edward. Hair-in-a-braid, golden eyes and tan skin Edward. Sitting on her bed, almost seven years dead.

"E-Edward!" she held a hand over her mouth, as if to keep something in.

"Yep," he stood up. "It's me."

"Wha-" She stumbled over the millions of questions that she had, "Who… How are you even here."

"That, my friend," He bent over to her face, and she could see through his face, "Is a secret."

"Tell me the secret," she smiled at him like old times, "You always kept secrets from me."

"Now Winry," his face went from jerky-happy to sad, "if I told you, you would freak out and be very sad, and I don't want you to be sad on the day that I see you."

"But, Edo," she questioned, "aren't you…"

"Dead," he said, in a creepily cheery voice, "Yes. Very. In fact, I'm almost seven years dead. Hey did you know that today is my birthday? I don't age at all, so I'm the same, but hey, whatever."

"Edo," she looked at him seriously, "What's it like to be dead?"

"Nice," he said, and then cracked a smirk, "no paper work."

"Shut up!" She giggled at him.

He turned around and glanced at the clock. "Shit! It's 11:30. I gotta go, Winry."

"Why?"

"I get to see my boyfriend."

As he left, Winry finally got why he was here. She grabbed her coat and ran down to the Warehouse with her kids in stroller.

---

"Roy!" There were at least six or seven people bent down at his side, as he died. Still alive, he glanced at James. His eyes were filled with tears and he was telling Roy that it would be alright. That he would make it. _Damn, this seems freaking familiar. _He thought about Edward's dying day.

Edward.

He was going to see Edward today.

Had he changed?

Was he older?

Cuter?

As these thoughts raced through his mind he stopped. He had an eternity to think about those things, right now, he had to worry about something else. James.

"James," he whispered, to make him come closer. What was it, a secret maybe?

Sort of.

"James, I know how you feel about me. I see it your eyes like I saw it in Edward's. I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way, but I want you to know what it's like."

A questioning look came to James' face as Roy pulled his collar down and thrust his lips onto the young Elric.

An experienced kisser, the second Elric to become a state alchemist was very popular with the ladies, and unlike his older brother, he took advantage of this, and had been with many girls. His kiss was nothing like Edward's. Ed had always let Roy lead, do whatever he wanted. James was truly leading this kiss. Partly because Roy was dying, and partly because this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Roy felt the warm tears on his face as James let go.

"Thank you," he whispered; he would always remember the kiss, which tasted of Roy and slightly of blood.

And then James saw Edward, staring down at the dying man. "Cheating on me, eh? With my brother…"

James looked up and said in a scratchy whisper, "Edward?"

"Oh, James." He looked down at his younger, (well, really _older_), brother, "How are you? Is Roy good or what?"

He nodded with a smile and heard Roy say, "So he's here, huh James?"

James snapped his neck to Roy to see him smiling. "Tell him I'll see him in a few minutes."

"Ah, I hear you, you dirty cheater." He laughed and turned to James. "You love the ladies. Get a girl. Love her. Marry her."

James just sat there and nodded, he listened to the brother he had heard so much about, but never met.

"I'm sorry we never actually got to meet, James." He smiled at him. "But I hear you're almost as cool as me every night from this cheater," he pointed jokingly to Roy.

Many sat by his side. Crying. Mourning. All but James and Edward. Nineteen year old Edward patted his brother's head and said, "I won't be seeing you for a while."

Not noticing that there was actually a heated shoot off between the three rebels and Riza, Havoc, and other militants. Suddenly, another went down. This time it was Hawkeye, dying instantly. Edward looked up and saw her soul rise from her body.

"Edward?" she looked at him and then looked down. Instantly she began crying silently. When she stopped she said, "Well, I guess I'm out of the military for good…" she sniffed and smiled slightly at her own wit.

Soon Winry had arrived, huffing and puffing. She saw Roy lying on the ground and ran to him, "Alphonse! Is he okay."

He looked at her and shook his head sorrowfully, "No. Riza's gone too."

She looked at him. "I saw Edward, Roy. He can't wait to see you." Tears streamed down her face as she tried to get the words out the best she could. "Treat him right."

She clutched his hand and he smiled at her.

"Oh," Edward said, fists on hips, "Now my best friend, too? What's next, Alphonse?"

Winry felt his grip loosen and he said, "Good-bye for now."

Roy left his body soon after, no longer bloody, no longer hurting. His eyes lit up when seeing Edward and he ran to him, going through anything that was in his way. Roy hugged him.

"I missed you." Roy smiled. "I promised, now it's time."

He pulled out the ring from his jacket. Still as shiny as ever and as beautiful as before. He got down on one knee and held the ring to the young Elric.

"Edward Elric," he breathed in. He had recited these words forever, "Will you marry me?"

"Roy…" he paused, totally took by surprise. "…" He thought about it and then it came to him. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."

Roy stood up and took the boy's hand, slipping the ring on. "Love you." He swung his hand around Edward's waist and kissed him hard on the lips. Edward's eyes lit up and he put his arms around Roy's neck, kissing back.

Riza sighed and watched the battle. Other's fell but they were only injuries. She walked to Havoc. She wanted to touch him. She reached out to his shoulder and her hand ran through it. He kept fighting. He hadn't noticed that she had fallen because he was fifty feet at least away from her. She called to him and called to him, but no answer. She was really gone. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Edward.

"Don't worry." He smiled at her warmly. "You'll be together again soon enough."

At that, Havoc fell to his back and his soul departed from its body. "Jean!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. He didn't even realize he had died until he looked around. "So," he smiled at her, "This is what dying is like. Beautiful women and love…"

She smiled at him as tears ran down her cheeks.

---

That night, no one else died. There were several injuries, but that was all. It seemed as though the world caught balance again. Roy and Edward back together. All the women that Roy had dated didn't make him happier.

The three that died all had their funerals the same day. Roy was bumped up to Brigadier General, dying in the line of duty. The other two, Lt. Colonels. It was a bright sunny day on that day as Roy and Edward sat on his coffin, watching people pay their respects, hand in hand once again. When Winry went up to talk about him, the whole world seemed to be silent.

"Roy, a special friend you were to me. You showed me that you weren't an inconsiderate jerk, and actually someone nice." She paused. "I hope that now that you're gone, you and Edward will be married soon, and that you'll be together as it should be."

That was all she said. There wasn't anymore to be said.

It didn't seem like many were sad about Roy's death. Not because they didn't care for him because they knew that he was happier now. This was what he had wanted.

The day that the two were married was a different sort of wedding. There were only three people attending. Riza, Havoc, and Trisha Elric. Edward's mother was there, crying. She had met her son a month after he died. As Edward kissed his boyfriend for the last time as a boyfriend and now a husband, he smiled again.

It was all over. The sadness. It was gone forever. For the next eternity, they would be together, and that was all he ever wanted. Feeling his lips lock onto Roy's, Edward knew that he would never cry again.

The End


End file.
